


We've gotta talk.

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nervous, School, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FIC #3! Surprise again, Abbie. This is to make up for not being here much over the next week! <3 ~Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	We've gotta talk.

**Author's Note:**

> FIC #3! Surprise again, Abbie. This is to make up for not being here much over the next week! <3 ~Cassie

Dean hadn't been this happy in a long time. 

Him and Cas had been going out "officially" for a week now, and although they hadn't been on a proper date yet (school and Sam somehow always got in the way), They had had two more sleepovers and rooftop cuddlefests. Dean could see that Castiel was going slow for him, not going beyond kissing and cuddling, and Dean loved him for it.

But Dean was starting to want things. He had never even dreamed that sex would be a possibility for him, that he would forever be destined to die a virgin. But now? His imagination was getting ahead of him, and it was embarrassing when around Sam, or in class, he had to... Suppress certain bodily urges. 

He hadn't talked to Cas about it yet, but he was going to, after school. He knew that Cas would be careful, and over prepared, like always, but Dean found it endearing that Cas would go through that much effort for him. 

He had no idea if it was Castiel's first time though. 

After school, Dean walked down to where Cas' car was, an action that had quickly become ritual for him. 

The car ride to Castiel's house was quiet, until Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"Iwannahavesex!" He blurted, blushing deeply after. Castiel turned to look at him, confused.

"You... What?" He frowned, turning the radio down a little.

"I want... I want to have sex. With you. Sometime in the close future." Dean's face was scarlet, and he couldn't meet Cas's eyes.

*****************

Cas's head was spinning. Dean wanted to have sex with him? Dean trusted him enough to..... Woah. He had to research, or ask a doctor.... He needed to do this right. It was his first time, after all.

He wouldn't hurt Dean.


End file.
